La Boda de Kasumi
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: El Dr. Tofú finalmente da el primer paso y ahora se casará con Kasumi, pero ¿Cómo resultará una boda organizada por las familias Saotome y Tendo? ¿Qué sentimientos desencadenará en Ranma y Akane?
1. Capitulo 1: Primeras Horas

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Hola seguidoras de Ranma Saotome! LLega aquí otra fanática más. Quienes me conozcan, sabrán que no escribo mucho sobre anime (normalmente no salgo mucho del fandom "avatar, la leyenda de aaang") pero últimamente he decidido experimentar con aquellos que me gustan bastante.

Hace poco comencé a ver Ranma 1/2 que siempre me lo recomendaban, y simplemente me encantó. Leí bastantes fics en ésta semana y la inspiración me llegó para escribir éste. No he terminado aún de ver la serie, me faltan varios capítulos (voy como a la mitad) así que algo le falta a los personajes díganmelo. Soy nueva en éste fandom y necesitaré un poco de guía.

Gracias por leer la historia y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al hacerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Primeras Horas.<strong>

El despertador sonó, Kasumi abrió los ojos con pereza, estirando el brazo para apagar el aparato. Tenía bastante sueño, puesto que durmió poco en toda la noche. Los nervios le hicieron malas jugadas hasta la madrugada, haciéndola sonrojarse y sentir esa incómoda sensación de cosquillas en el vientre durante horas. Ahora, cuando al fin pudo concebir el sueño, debía despertarse.

Sabía que ponerse nerviosa no le serviría de nada, emocionada, se paró de la cama y miró su reflejo en el espejo. No tenía ojeras, y su rostro resplandecía por la emoción que representaba en ella aquel esperadísimo día. ¡Ese día finalmente se casaría! Y con un hombre bueno, responsable, al que quería mucho y sabía que la adoraba ¡Nada mejor!

Causó gran impacto en toda la casa Tendo el que un día, Kasumi llegara cogida del brazo por el doctor Tofú, sentándose en la cena antes de que procedieran a notificar a la entera familia acerca de su casamiento.

_Flashback._

_-¡Pero cómo!—exclamó Soun—¿Acaso usted, doctor, le ha propuesto matrimonio a mi hija mayor?_

_-Naturalmente—dijo con nerviosismo el susodicho—He hablado con Kasumi… y ella me ha aceptado… pero sólo si usted acepta, desde luego._

_Kasumi agarró la mano de su novio para darle apoyo, consiguiendo sólo ponerle más nervioso aún. Soun mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo, para después aparentar que sopesaba con mucho dilema aquella decisión. Genma, a su lado, parecía extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Nabiki, indiferente, bebía de su té mientras Kasumi sonreía como de costumbre._

_Finalmente, habló el padre._

_-Creo que eres una buena opción para mi hija—declaró al fin—puesto que eres honrado, me place darles mi bendición para que se casen sólo si juras proteger a Kasumi y cuidarla como ella se lo merece._

_-Se lo juro._

_-Pues que no se hable más ¡Habrá boda!_

_Soun se paró emocionado, mientras Genma se inclinaba al oído de su hijo. Ranma comía arroz, haciéndose el desentendido de todo el acontecimiento._

_-Debería darte vergüenza—dijo el hombre—Tú y Akane llevan mucho tiempo comprometidos y jamás han hablado de boda. ¡Qué mal!_

_-No empieces, ya tenemos suficiente con una pareja próxima a casarse ¿O no?—respondió._

_-Ranma es un insensible no sé porqué se molesta en hablar con él—dijo Akane, parándose y yendo hacia su hermana—Felicidades Kasumi, sí que lo mereces. _

_-Muchas gracias Akane._

_Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, prontamente se hizo una enorme fila para felicitar a los novios._

_Fin de flashback._

Kasumi sonrió y adoptó esa maternal postura cuando escuchó los nerviosos golpes a su puerta. Caminó y la abrió, dejando pasar a sus dos hermanas al interior de la recámara.

-¡Ah Kasumi! Tenemos tantas cosas qué hacer—habló Nabiki, con una actitud de indiferente nerviosismo.

-Sí, y no sabemos por dónde empezar—Akane le mostró una bolsita azul llena de cosméticos predispuestos para la ocasión—Espero hayas dormido, porque yo no pude ni cerrar los ojos.

-Claro que dormí… un poco.

-¿Dormiste?—inquirieron las menores, mirándola extrañado.

-Algo ¿Por qué?

No pudieron hablar. Era regla de oro que siempre las novias, por los nervios, no dormían nada la noche anterior a la boda. Nabiki y Akane temieron que su hermana sufriera el "Nervio Silencioso" como ellas lo llamaban. Aquel que consistía en que la novia era pura dulzura y alegría, pero reprimía aquel estrés tanto que estallaba cual bomba atómica poco antes de la ceremonia.

Preparándose mentalmente para el posible estallo de Kasumi, Akane sentó a su hermana en el taburete del tocador.

-¡Ay qué emoción! Por fin te casarás hermana… ¡Qué maravilla!

-Por cierto—interrumpió Nabiki—Tú y Ranma se han tardado mucho. Ayer precisamente papá hablaba sobre eso...

-¡No empieces! No es mi día, es el de Kasumi—interrumpió una sonrojada Akane.

-Sí, claro, evádeme. Kasumi, no sabes cuánto te extrañaré.

-¿De verdad?—preguntó la susodicha, extrañada.

-Claro, eres la que mejor cocina de las tres.

-¡Nabiki!—gritó la menor, más ofendida que la mayor.

-Es la verdad ¿O me lo vas a negar?

-Alguien amaneció de mal humor—refunfuñó, mirando ceñuda a la castaña—Y dime, Kasumi ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien

-naturalmente, se va a casar, no está enferma—dijo Nabiki con fastidio. Esto acabó con la poca paciencia de la artista marcial.

-Bueno habla ¿Tienes algo contra mí el día de hoy o qué?

El que la puerta abruptamente se abriera interrumpió la pelea entre las dos hermanas menores, que, no obstante, claro que comenzaron a decir en voz algo baja lo que pensaban en ése momento.

Nodoka entraba con una charola plateada, encima de ésta una humeante taza de té que le ofreció a Kasumi.

-Gracias—contestó.

-De nada, es para los nervios, espero te ayude.

-Yo estoy bien, quienes parecen no estarlo mucho son ellas—dijo Kasumi con preocupación, mirando a sus hermanas señalarse y decir cosas nada agradables.

-Mm… mejor iré por más té—resolvió Nodoka, agarrando la charola y abriendo la puerta para salir.

-¿La ayudo?

-No, gracias, no tardaré nada.

Diez minutos después, las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en la cama o taburete, todas con las tazas de té en sus manos. Era efectivo, pues Nabiki y Akane olvidaron rápidamente su disputa bajo el relajante efecto de las hierbas.

-Hoy se casa Kasumi—empezó Akane.

-Dime algo que no sepa—replicó Nabiki, mirando con fastidio a la menor.

Akane iba a decir algo pero la mirada de Kasumi se lo impidió, a su vez, la mayor de los Tendo pellizcó levemente la pierna de la castaña, quien no volvió a hacer ningún comentario semejante.

-Como decía, hoy se casa Kasumi, y tenemos exactamente siete horas para arreglarla—miró su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, debían salir de su casa a las dos de la tarde, pues a las tres era la ceremonia.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Debemos darnos prisa!—exclamó Nodoka—En éstos días el tiempo vuela.

-Primero lo primero, un relajante baño.

Kasumi tenía baño personal en su alcoba. Nabiki entró al baño y llenó la tina con agua caliente, vaciando unos botes de jabón y burbujas en ésta.

-¿De qué son?

-Son de jazmín y rosas. Huelen muy bien—contestó Nabiki.

Kasumi—ya sola en el baño—se desnudó y entró a la tina, dejando que la temperatura y fragancia consiguieran casi dormirla. No se había percatado de lo tensa que estaba, pero ahora, todo fluía cual río andante y las preocupaciones desaparecieron ipso facto.

Fuera, en la recámara, Akane sacaba de su bolsita todos los cosméticos que traía. La mayoría en blancos, plateados y dorados, a juego con el vestido de la novia. Nodoka estaba acomodando el tocador, colocando ahí los cepillos, las planchas y todo instrumento para el cabello.

-¿A qué hora dijo que vendría la estilista?—preguntó Akane.

-No lo sé—respondió la mediana de los Tendo—creo que a las siete y media.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, Akane descubrió que eran las ocho.

-¡Es tardísimo! Iré mejor por la estilista.

-¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Sí, al final de la calle donde tiene el consultorio el doctor Tofú.

-Fácil.

-Exacto.

Akane dejó algunos cosméticos más y salió de la alcoba de Kasumi. Cruzó el pasillo para llegar a su propio cuarto, donde se puso unos tenis y puso una bolsa al hombro, por si acaso.

Bajó a la estancia, donde estaban Soun y Genma.

-¡Buenos días Akane! ¿Cómo está Kasumi?—preguntó el padre de la chica.

-Bien, muy bien.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla para felicitarla?

-No hasta que esté lista.

-Pero…

-No.

La expresión en el rostro de Akane fue demasiado firme como para que Soun pudiera seguir argumentando. Genma, que no había hablado, finalmente se aventuró a hacerlo.

-Y…. ¿Quién va a hacer de comer?

-No lo sé, desde luego que Kasumi no—respondió Akane, mientras acomodaba unas monedas en su bolsa.

-Entonces…

-Pidan algo.

-Es muy temprano—resplicó Genma—Ningún restaurante estará abierto.

-Pues más tarde o coman algo de la cocina ¡O yo que sé! Tengo que irme, es algo importante, vuelvo pronto.

Sin decir nada más, Akane agarró las llaves de la casa y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

Soun y Genma sollozaron porque los habían dejado olvidados, pero Akane francamente los presto importancia, en ése momento, lo que más la apuraba era la estilista.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ranma seguía durmiendo cómodamente en su alcoba, eran ya las ocho y media de la mañana. Entró como rayo a su alcoba una Nabiki furiosa que no reparó en tumbarlo de su colchoneta para despertarlo.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!—exclamó bastante enojado—Y yo creía que Akane era ruda…

-¡Calla que no tenemos tiempo para discusiones!—le cortó Nabiki con gesto iracundo—Akane ha ido por la estilista, no ha regresado, Nodoka está haciendo la comida porque ni tu padre ni el mío quieren mover un dedo para desayunar y yo estoy con Kasumi calmándola y ayudándola a que se arregle un poco.

La cara de Ranma era un claro "¿Y a mí qué?"

El ceño de Nabiki se frunció con seriedad, causando escalofríos en el arista marcial.

-Escúchame bien, Ranma Saotome, porque espero que al menos hagas esto bien ¡Que es de lo más importante!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí—contestó con solemnidad.

-¿Qué es?

-La misión más importante de todo el día.

El ego de Ranma solo crecía conforme escuchaba el tono tan serio que usaba la castaña. Dijo, ahora emocionado:

-¡Qué es!

Los ojos de Nabiki, hasta entonces cerrados, se abrieron para mirarlo de manera casi amenazante, mientras abría la boca para hablar.

-Si fallas, juro matarte.

-¡Qué es, Nabiki!

Lo sopesó, como si no quisiera decírselo, para finalmente resignarse y confiarle su misión:

-Ve a la tintorería y recoge el vestido de Kasumi.

Ranma se dejó caer sobre la colcha, visiblemente frustrado.

-¡Sólo eso! ¡¿Quieres únicamente que vaya por un maldito vestido y que ponga en eso mis cinco sentidos?

-¡NO CINCO SI NO SEIS!

Retrocedió ante el enfado de Nabiki, Dios, en ése momento no le quedaron más dudas de que ella y Akane fueran hermanas. Comenzó a preguntarse ¿Kasumi también se pondría así cuando se enojaba? Nunca lo había visto y, ahora que lo pensaba, no quería verlo en su vida,

-Sí… claro… ¡Es más, pondré siete!

-No te hagas el chistoso.

-Pero es que yo…

-¡No digas nada más! Vete ahora y vuelve antes de las diez, con el vestido, o te mato. El número es 1560.

-¿1570?

-¡1560! ¡Ahora vete!

Ranma corrió con un cambio de ropa hacia el baño, donde se cambió rápido antes de salir disparado hacia la tintorería. Apenas pudo oler el delicioso caldo que su madre preparaba, recordando así que tenía hambre.

-Maldita Akane, si ya hubiese vuelto con la estilista ella iría y yo podría desayunar.

Se fue refunfuñando, saltando por las bardas y los tejados de las casas hasta encontrar las calles que buscaba. Se dejó caer en una acera, muy transitada, donde tuvo que dar hasta codazos para poder pasar entre el mar de gente que obstruía su paso.

El hambre y el ruido, así como el gentío, comenzaron a hastiar al pobre de Ranma, que cuando estaba a punto de doblar la calle para ir por el dichoso vestido, olió el aroma fresco de los deliciosos okonomiyakis.

Como hipnotizado, siguió ésa fragancia hacia llegar al Uchan´s donde como de costumbre, Ukyo le saludó efusiva y feliz.

-¡Hola Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No sabía que fueras tan madrugador—le saludó, mientras volteaba la mezcla con maestría.

-Bueno, me levantaron temprano para que recogiera el vestido de Kasumi—respondió, sentándose en la barra y sin despegar la vista de los panes japoneses.

-¿Mixto o…?

-Mixto.

Ella asintió mientras preparaba la otra mezcla.

-¿No debería ir Nabiki o Akane por el vestido? Son sus hermanas.

-Akane está con una estilista haciendo no sé qué cosa y Nabiki no entendí qué compromiso tenía.

-Suena que la casa está patas arriba.

-Más o menos.

Ukyo le tendió a Ranma su pan y éste lo devoró ansioso.

-Tenías hoy mucha hambre—le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No desayuné—respondió, aún con la boca llena.

-Pero lo mejor sería que te apuraras, no se vaya a retrasar la boda porque no llegas con el vestido ¡Es lo más importante en una boda!—dijo con solemnidad.

"¿Qué tienen las mujeres con los vestidos en éstos eventos?" pensaba Ranma, mientras recordaba a Nabiki antes dedarle su "misión".

-Por cierto ¿Irás a la boda?

-¡No me la perdería por nada! Por eso abrí temprano, para poder cerrar antes el lugar.

-Aahhh.

Ranma terminaba ya su pan cuando Ukyo le quitó el plato de manera repentina.

-Pero.

-Anda, ve por el vestido. No vaya a ser que me culpen después porque viniste a comer.

Ranma suspiró, aparentemente ése iba a ser un día bastante largo. Se paró del banquillo lentamente.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vale, que Ukyo lo pretendiera mucho pero…

-¿Nada?

-¡Anda, vete y no pierdas el tiempo!

Casi lo empujó fuera del local y Ranma sin ganas se fue a la tintorería. Cuando llegó al fin al lugar, encontró una fila que salía inclusive de la sala de espera.

-¿Qué, hoy todos se van a casar o qué?

En la fila encontró muchos rostros conocidos, invitados seguramente que recogían sus trajes y atuendos de gala para la ocasión. Ranma, más desganado que antes, se recargó en la pared y comenzó a contar en un inútil intento de relajarse mientras esperaba pacientemente su turno.

-¡Ay Ranma! ¿Aún sigues aquí?—preguntó Ukyo, apareciendo de repente y mirándolo extrañada desde el final de la enorme fila.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo el chico, sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Vine a recoger mi vestido—le respondió con un grito, pues a la distancia en la que estaban apenas así se escuchaban. Eso no agradó nada a las otras personas formadas.

-¿Lo dejaste también en ésta tintorería?

-Sí, es la más cercana de mi casa.

-Y la única en toda Nerima por la gente que veo—dijo con sarcasmo.

La fila avanzó un poco y Ranma bendijo a todo nombre que le llegó a la mente cuando se encontró frente al mostrador.

-¿Número?—preguntó la fastidiada y cansada cajera.

La mente se le borró a Ranma ¿Qué número había dicho Nabiki? Se lo había gritado, eso lo recordaba bien, pero ¿cuál?

-Ehhh.

-No tengo todo el día—le dijo la mujer—Así que dígame ¿Cuál número?

Ranma, desesperado, contestó el primer número que le pareció similar.

-¡1570!

-¿1570?—repitió la sorprendida mujer.

-Sí, 1570.

-Bien.

Le tendió el gancho con el atuendo, todo cubierto y protegido por la bolsa de plástico negro. Ranma, feliz consigo mismo, se llevó el pesado atuendo hacia la casa. Se despidió de Ukyo con la mano y saltó de tejado en tejado. Cuando consultó su reloj, comprobó una cosa:

¡ERA TARDE!

-¡Las diez y media! ¡Me van a matar!—exclamó, lleno de pavor.

Dio otro salto y cayó frente al Dojo, entrando rápidamente al lugar. El aura maligna con la que fue recibido lo dejó pasmado.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Akane se fue corriendo hacia la casa de la estilista, llegó en tiempo récord al lugar. Tocó varias veces el timbre de la casa sin que nadie le respondiera. Tocó de nuevo y nada. Así pasaron quince estresantes minutos para la chica cuando ¡Al fin! Se abrió la puerta de la casa, apareciendo tras de ella una mujer roja y con cubre bocas.

-¿Sí?—inquirió la mujer, con voz ronca y tosiendo un poco.

-Hola, me llamo Akane Tendo—dijo con dulzura—Dígame ¿Se encuentra la estilista Naoko Takahashi?

-Soy yo-

Akane palideció.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, tu eres una de las Tendo ¿verdad? Iba a arreglar a una Tendo para su boda el día de hoy.

-Sí, a Kasumi Tendo, mi hermana.

-Lo lamento, le dije a mi secretaria que les llamara pero parece que no lo hizo—tosió—Estoy enferma y no podré ayudarles.

-Pero… pero…

-No te apures, a dos calles en la casa 345 vive otra estilista, mi hermana, también muy buena. Ya le hablé y ella de seguro te espera para que la lleves—tosió—a que arregles a tu hermana.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, nunca quedo mal—ataque de tos.

-Bueno, gracias, espero que se mejore.

-Dios te oiga.

La mujer se encerró y Akane corrió en busca de la casa-

-345…345…345…¿dónde fregados está?

Finalmente, llegó a una casa pequeña pero linda a la cual tocó hasta que le abrieron.

-¿En qué le ayudo?—preguntó la mujer.

-¿Aquí vive una estilista?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Ah, qué bueno!

-¿Acaso eres la Tendo?

-Sí

-¡Bien, pasa! Te dejaré lista para tu boda.

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo no me caso!

-¿Ah no?

-No, se casa mi hermana, Kasumi.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En mi casa.

-No hago visitas a domicilio—respondió la mujer, cruzándose se brazos.

-¡No me haga esto!

-No te hago nada

Fueron veinte minutos de súplicas y acuerdos para que Akane convenciera a la mujer de que fuera a su casa para arreglar a Kasumi. Más otros quince minutos en lo que tardaron de cagar las cinco maletas de cosméticos al Dojo. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana cuando llegaron finalmente a la casa Tendo.

La estilista se encerró en cuarto de Kasumi, con Nodoka, no dejando pasar a ningún hombre al lugar. Nabiki y Akane estaban en la estancia, caminando nerviosas y con las manos sobre las caderas, mientras contaban cada segundo que Ranma se tardaba. El chico no llegaba ¡Y traía el vestido!

-Maldito Ranma, nada se le puede pedir—dijo Akane.

-Tu prometido es un inútil—contestó Nabiki.

-¡Eh, tampoco le hables así!

-Le hablaré como se me antoje.

-Niñas—intervino Soun—No deben…

-¿¡QUE!—Dijeron las dos, furiosas y con llamas en los ojos.

-N-nada.

El pobre padre se refugió con su amigo en una de las habitaciones de la casa, alejándose de las nerviosas chicas. Cuando eran las diez y media de la mañana, la puerta finalmente se abrió, con Ranma entrando.

-¿¡DONDE ESTABAS!—Dijeron las dos, tan enojadas que sus voces sonaban iguales. Iracundas.

-Yo—el chico se encogió, incapaz de hacer algo.

-¡Estamos atrasados por tu culpa!

-¡Nada se te puede pedir!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras le quitaban el vestido de las manos. Abrieron la cremallera de la bolsa y descubrieron una horrible verdad.

-¡RANMA!

El chico miraba aterrado y con ojos de cordero a las dos mujeres, tan enfurecidas, que jamás las volvería a ver con los mismos ojos.

-¡RANMA NO BAKA!—gritó su prometida, y pronto lo mandó a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

Y es que el chico, como el lector ya sabrá, traía el vestido equivocad. El que estaba dentro de ésa bolsa, era uno para XV años.

* * *

><p>No es normal que escriba capítulos muy largos, pero como éste fic no será extenso (5 o 6 capítulos) los he hecho así. Es muy importante para mí saber qué opinan y ayúdenme a mejorarlo con sus preciosos comentarios, que alimentan mi ánimo de seguir aventrándome en otros fandoms.<p>

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	2. Capitulo 2: Últimos Detalles

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

¡Impresionante! ¡Tantas alertas y hits me han aumentado las ganas de actualizar la historia! Nunca imaginé tal recibimiento, aunque solo un comentario, pero saber que la están leyendo es para mí algo grandioso.

**amoranma**, gracias por tu comentario. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Nabiki está algo celosa porque Kasumi se casa y de sobra se sabe que Ranma y Akane se casarán. Aparte, ella también esta bastante nerviosa y no encontraba otra manera de demostrarlo, me pareció la mejor manera de reflejarlo sin dejar de ser tan fiel a su personaje. Y Akane olvida por completo al Doctor Tofú cuando se enamora de Ranma, desde la segunda temporada. ^^

Disfruten el capítulo, lo hice con amor para ustedes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Últimos Detalles.<strong>

-¡RANMA SAOTOME DE ÉSTA NO TE SALVAS!—Fue el grito que hizo doble eco por todos los rincones de la casa, mientras Akane increíblemente furiosa y con la katana de Nodoka (quién sabe cómo la había conseguido) perseguía enfurecida a un aterrado Ranma que saltaba de pared en pared buscando refugio de su prometida.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!—repetía el chico sin cansancio, hasta que uno de los puños de la chica lo golpeó y mandó hasta el muro del patio, donde casi rebota. Sin embargo, el chico no pudo evitar caer de lleno en el estanque.

La pelirroja salió del agua hecha una fiera, sentándose con cansancio en una de las rocas y mirando a su prometida con ojos amenazadores; mirada que retrocedió al ver las llamas que adornaban las iris marrones de Akane.

-Ya me disculpe ¿Si? Con matarme no solucionarás nada—exclamó, en un patético intento de que se calmara.

-¡No pero al menos desquitaré mi ira!

-¡Ni siquiera es tu boda!

Ése comentario fue como una punzada directa a los sentimientos de Akana. No, no era su boda ¿Y por culpa de quién? ¿Quién había arruinado aquella importante ceremonia, meses atrás? Ella no fue. Si no el chico (con aspecto de chica) delante suyo. Las palabras sonaban como ofensa y lastimaron de verdad a Akane, quien sólo se enojó más.

-Kasumi no se ha molestado, aparte—Ranma intentó inútilmente de defenderse.

Akane intentó molestarse más, empuñando con firmeza la katana en su mano izquierda. Pero la ira aminoró ante esa verdad. Además, lo herida que comenzaba a sentirse afectó de manera impresionante la desesperación que desencadenó aquel cuadro de molestia.

Ranma miraba preocupado a Akane, la chica no solía pasar de la furia a la melancolía de esa manera tan abrupta, a menos que algo de verdad la hubiese lastimado. Recordó palabra por palabra que se habían pronunciado desde que comenzó la pelea, hasta caer en el comentario de la boda; tardó mucho en comprender la fibra tan sensible que accidentalmente golpeó en su prometida.

-Akane yo…

Las palabras del chico no pudieron ser pronunciadas, pues el sonido de unos pasos y unas llaves metálicas golpeándose entre sí retuvo su atención. Cuando voltearon, vieron a Nabiki parada en el pasillo, con una bolsa colgada al hombro, llaves de la casa en mano, y el vestido de quinceañera reposando grácilmente sobre su brazo.

-Voy a ir a cambiar el vestido—anunció—La chica querrá el suyo y necesitamos el de Kasumi a más tardar en dos horas.

Akane miró el reloj en su muñeca. Eran ya las once de la mañana y nada estaba listo. El estrés regresó e inundó sus sentidos. Ranma bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, mientras Nabiki le miraba increíblemente molesta.

-¿Te acompaño?—preguntó Akane.

-No—respondió la castaña—Te encargaré algo mayor. ¿Podrías ir al salón para supervisar la decoración? Hace diez minutos llamaron los floristas y parece ser que se confundieron entre los arreglos. Que todo quede perfecto ¿Si?

-¡Claro!—dijo con ánimo—Nabiki ¿A qué hora debemos estar en la Iglesia con Kasumi?

-A las tres de la tarde—la voz de Ranma sonó segura.

Akane, aunque no desconfiaba de su prometido, mandó una discreta mirada inquisitiva a su hermana mayor. Nabiki asintió levemente y la menor quedó satisfecha. Ranma no se percató de ése pequeño diálogo entre las hermanas.

-Llámame si tienes dudas con las decoraciones—habló Nabiki—Y por favor, no demores mucho.

-Tranquila. Llegaré pronto.

Akane se echó a correr para coger su bolsa, mientras Nabiki salía de la casa y cruzaba las calles con rumbo a la tintorería. Con suerte, no tendría tanta gente. Ranma se sentía extraño sin nada que hacer. Apenas había llegado a la estancia de la sala, cuando encontró a Soun y Genma saliendo del lugar.

-¿Y a dónde creen que van ustedes?—preguntó la chica de cabello de fuego.

Soun fue el primero en contestar:

-Ya que las chicas se están esforzando mucho en darle apoyo moral a Kasumi y arreglarla (sin dejarnos cooperar)—añadió lo último con desdén.

-Hemos decidido ir con Tofú para ofrecerle nuestro apoyo, darle consejos y tenerlo a tiempo en la Iglesia—concluyó Genma.

-Sí, porque si Tofú no está en la Iglesia a tiempo Akane y Nabiki nos matarían—dijo Soun.

-¡Verdad! ¡Vámonos ya!

_Eso significa que los cobardes huyen del estrés y presión que rodea la casa por el evento. Nunca se puede confiar en ellos._ Pensaba Ranma, mientras veía a su padre y futuro suegro corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo hacia el consultorio del Doctor.

-Vaya, me han dejado aquí solo.

Aún con forma de mujer, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la alcoba de Kasumi, cuya puerta tocó suavemente. Se escucharon pasos apresurados y murmullos del otro lado, antes de que la madera se entre abriera permitiendo que se asomara la mitad del rostro de Nodoka.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Oh, Ranma!—dijo la mujer—Hijo ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, sólo me preguntaba ¿Qué hacen?

-Ayudo a la estilista para que arregle a Kasumi—respondió con una sonrisa—¿Por?

-Ehhh… ¿Puedo ayudarles?

De súbito el rostro de la mujer se hizo serio.

-No.

-Pero…

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No se admiten hombres hasta que la novia esté lista.

-¡Pero tengo cuerpo de mujer!

-Pero eres un hombre.

-¡No es justo!

-Nada lo es. Anda, ve abajo y arréglate.

Cerró la puerta en las narices de Ranma, quien bajó las escaleras refunfuñando. Encontró, para su sorpresa, a Akane poniéndose unos zapatos.

-¿A dónde vas, marimacho?—inquirió.

-¿No recuerdas? Voy al salón a revisar la decoración.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-No es necesario—Akane sentía que necesitaba estar sola un momento. Ranma lo tomó como un "no molestes".

-¡Como quieras!—respondió molesto, metiendo las manos en la bolsa del pantalón y caminando a la cocina.

Sin comprender del todo la reacción de la pelirroja, Akane terminó de ponerse el zapato derecho y salió rumbo al salón. No quedaba demasiado lejos, por lo que suponía no tardaría demasiado.

Ranma entró a la cocina de la casa, donde colocó una olla llena de agua en la estufa. Cuando estuvo caliente la roció sobre sí mismo y sonrió al sentirse hombre nuevamente ¡Cómo odiaba cuando era mujer!

Se recargó en la pared, pensando qué hacer ahora. Akane estaba en el salón, Nabiki cambiando los vestidos, Soun y Genma dizque con Tofú, Kasumi con su madre y la estilista ¿Qué haría él entonces?

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras y se sentaba en su cuarto, viendo hacia la ventana. Sin nada que hacer, comenzó a pensar mucho. Sin proponérselo, apareció delante suyo aquel rostro de Akane. Ése, en que las llamas de enojo descendieron hasta mostrar unos ojos cristalinos y un semblante entre triste y pensativo.

¿Qué motivo ése cambio en la chica? Akane había cambiado su expresión justo después de que Ranma dijera "_Ni siquiera es tu boda"_ ¿Eso podría afectar mucho a una mujer? Akane podría fingir ser fuerte y decidida, pero mucho más sensible que bastantes mujeres que Ranma conocía. Aún así, no podía entender exactamente qué significado le dio su prometida a esas palabras para ponerse tan triste.

_Era verdad, ésta no es su boda ¡No debe ponerse tan histérica! Ya me la imagino cuando nos casemos…_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando se percató de sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo? ¿Casarme con ésa marimacho? ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuándo pienso en esas ridiculeces?—dijo en voz baja, indignado consigo mismo… o eso aparentaba—Pero… si no es su boda y tanto se molesta ¿cuánto se enojará en su boda? Recuerdo que ése día estaba muy feliz… bastante feliz… ¿Me quería de verdad? No creo que eso se pueda disimular.

Sus pensamientos seguían profundizándose más y más.

-¿Será por eso que está enojada? ¿Por qué de cierta manera, Akane de verdad deseaba casarse?

-Y no ve esperanzas de hacerlo pronto—continuó Nodoka, parada en la entrada de la alcoba y mirando a su hijo.

-¡Mamá me asustas!—grito el chico, agarrándose el pecho para aplacar los latidos de su corazón.

-No exageres Ranma. Aunque debo felicitarte, al fin entendiste lo que Akane sentía.

-¿Qué, escuchaste todo?

-Desde su pelea hasta lo que acabas de decir.

Ranma sintió que un balde de agua fría lo empapaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?

-Es importante que tú mismo vayas descifrando los sentimientos de Akane, así como que ella interprete los tuyos. Al parecer, éste tiempo en que ustedes han vivido juntos no ha pasado en vano, se conocen más día con día.

-Entonces ¿Tú si crees que ella se molestó porque está celosa?

-En parte hijo. Ella está enojada porque quiere una boda y no ve que se case pronto.

-Pero nunca he dicho que no me casaré—dijo, sonrojado.

-Ni tampoco has dicho que sí.

Ranma entendió perfectamente lo que su madre le decía. Se golpeó mentalmente ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado son los sentimientos de Akane? Ahora entendió porqué quiso ir sola al salón, de seguro para pensar a solas. Debía dejar ¡Y ya! De habla a lo tonto. Y comenzar a pensar más antes de abrir su bocota.

-Gracias por ayudarme a entenderlo—dijo a su madre, con gratitud.

-De nada hijo—respondió dulce, luego habló seria—Cariño, tengo que pedirte algo ¡Y no te equivoques ésta vez!

-¿Q-qué cosa… es?—sopesó si aceptar o no aquella misión.

-ve a recoger la limosina de Kasumi ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba la central, verdad?

-Claro.

-No es difícil. Es la única con rosas blancas y listones rosados ¿Entendido?

-Rosas blancas, listones rosados. Sí—bueno, esa misión no era tan difícil. Sin duda lo conseguiría.

-¡Por favor, no te equivoques!

-No lo haré.

Con solemnidad, Ranma bajó las escaleras y salió a las calles para recoger la limosina. Nodoka, antes de entrar a la alcoba de Kasumi, rezó:

_Por favor, que no se equivoque. Alúmbrenlo, que hoy lo necesita._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Akane caminaba malhumorada y pensativa hacia el salón de fiesta.

-Ranma no Baka—murmuraba enfurecida—Es un idiota, ni siquiera sé porque siempre le hago caso si termina con esos comentarios hirientes.

¿Hirientes? ¿De verdad se sentía herida? El corazón de Akane palpitaba dolorosamente, como si cada latir fuera una punzada. Y eso la angustiaba mucho. Jamás se había sentido así y además, no era algo grato.

-¡Ranma Idiota!—dijo ahora más fuerte, mientras sus manos se transformaban en puños y su rostro se crispaba.

_¿Por qué no comprende lo mucho que me importa?_ Se sorprendió a sí misma teniendo esos pensamientos. Pero no hizo nada por retractarse. Para ese punto, estaba ya cansada de fingir que no existía un amor ya conocido por todo el mundo. Salvo, claro, por la persona a quien era profesado ese afecto. _Baka, no se percata de mis sentimientos._

Sintió la amenaza de unas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Recordaba cada palabra "No es tu boda" le dijo. Ni tampoco la de él. ¿Tan poco la quería que eso no le afectaba? ¿No pensaba jamás casarse… con ella?

-Debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas. Nunca me aclaran nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ruidos de personas apresuradas. Apenas levantó un poco la mirada, puro ver el bello salón que habían rentado. Un ejército de personas limpiaba, otro decoraba, unos llevaba flores, otros listones, unos más acomodaban mesas y manteles ¡Todo el movimiento que ahí se percibía era intenso y dinámico! En medio del gentío, una mujer con micrófono de oído y tabla llena de hojas en las manos coordinaba todo.

-¡No, esas flores van allá!... sí, la mesa así… el mantel va al revés, tonto… que no ¡Ahí no!... sí, exacto ¡Justo ahí! ¿Tanto te cuesta hacerlo bien?... ¡Tontos! ¿Qué creen que hacen con esas flores? ¡Van del otro lado, mensos!

Dana órdenes sin ton ni son, cosa que dejó a Akane impresionada.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?—inquirió la mujer. Akane la miró.

-Yo… venía a ver cómo iba la decoración—empezó—Pero parece que lo tiene todo muy controlado.

La mujer sonrío, complacida por el lisonjeo.

-Gracias… ¡Eh, no, allí sí!...Bueno ¿cómo te llamas?

-Akane Tendo.

-Akane—repitió la mujer, viendo en sus ojos unos segundos—Eres la hermana menor de la feliz novia ¿Verdad?

-Así es—respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte—la miró sonriente, luego, su mirada se hizo furiosa y gritó hacia un sujeto atrás de Akane—¡Idiota! ¡La mesa va hasta el fondo, no en la entrada! ¿En qué mundo vives, descerebrado?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en esto?—inquirió, llena de curiosidad-

-Desde hace diez años.

-¿Y le gusta?

-¡Vivo sólo para mandar!... ¡Las flores van con moño!—agregó lo último dirigido al pobre hombre que decoraba la mesa principal.

Akane sintió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Conforme los hombres se aplicaban al trabajo, todo fríamente dirigido por esa mujer, se percató de que el salón iba cogiendo un aspecto de lo más cálido y romántico que hubiese imaginado. No podía hacer más que alabar el trabajo de la señora.

-¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó nuevamente. La mujer, que había estado esperando esa pregunta, la miró complacida.

-Me llamo Yuko Iwakura, un placer.

-Bueno, cuando yo me case, te contrataré para organizarlo todo.

Yuko río ante su comentario, dio unas órdenes más antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Y cuándo planeas casarte?

Akane se sonrojó.

-No lo sé, el tonto de mi prometido nunca ha dicho nada sobre la boda—dijo lo último con algo de molestia.

Yuko dio una orden, miró los papeles, apuntó algo que Akane tuvo el decoro de no mirar y le dirigió unas palabras que la chica tomaría como sabio consejo:

-No puedes esperar a que él se decida, los hombres son más orgullosos y no gustan de demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero, si tú lo quieres, toma la iniciativa. Está mal que siempre dejemos la carga de una proposición a los hombres ¡Estamos llegando al siglo XXI, por todos los cielos!

Akane parpadeó impresionada por la sabiduría de esas palabras.

-¿Crees entonces que debo proponerlo yo?

-¿Y por que no? Dices que es tu prometido, eso quiere decir que se casaran en cualquier momento ¿Tiene algo de malo que tu vayas, le tomes la mano, y digas "amor, me cansé de esperar, así que nos casaremos en dos meses"? si te ama no se opondrá, es más, se pondrá contento y feliz de saber que su futuro esposa tiene suficiente carácter para tomar sus decisiones.

-Pero… ¿Y si dice que no?

-Entonces no te quiere lo suficiente y debes mandarlo a volar. No se vale permanecer toda una vida suspirando y esperando a un chico indeciso, si ya tomaste la decisión, actúa. Los sueños se quedan en ilusiones si no tomas acciones, niña. Y la juventud se va antes de que la sientas plena. Apúrate, es mi consejo. Y toma la iniciativa. Cuando el chico se sienta seguro de tu cariño, entonces él llevara el peso de todo, créeme.

"Seguro de tu cariño" ella siempre había pensado que Ranma era muy consciente de sus sentimientos, pero, pensándolo bien, Akane siempre peleaba con él, no era muy tierna en presencia suya y jamás le había dicho que lo amaba. Quizá Ranma dudaba porque, como ella, temía un rechazo.

Se sentía aliviada ¡Él si la quería! Pero el tonto era demasiado ciego para ver sus sentimientos. Tomar la iniciativa sonaba bien, incluso mejor de lo que jamás imaginó.

-Gracias, Yuko, mejor me iré paras que termines de decorar.

-Claro, y niña, sé fuerte. Tienes todas para ganar, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias.

Se inclinó a modo de gratitud por los consejos y se fue del salón. Antes de salir, echó un último vistazo. Casi todo estaba terminado y se veía la decoración de ensueño. Akane miró el reloj ¡Santo cielo, la una de la tarde! Debía apurarse si quería terminar bien arreglada.

Corrió como loca hacia la casa. En el fondo, quería hablar con Ranma, revelar de una buena vez esos sentimientos. Pero primero era lo primero, y la boda de Kasumi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, entonces, podrían hablar.

Esas eran sus intenciones, hasta que vio a una china con cabello púrpura acercársele…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Apenas su madre le dio la misión y Ranma bajó como bólido a la planta baja. Ahí, en la estancia, estaban Soun y Genma, los dos con pequeñas maletas en sus manos.

-¿A dónde creen que van?—preguntó Ranma, muy molesto.

-Vamos con el pobre Doctor Tofú—dijo Genma—Están todos tan atentos con Kasumi que descuidaron plenamente al novio ¡Y eso está muy mal, hijo!

Aunque parecía ser un reproche, Ranma conocía a su padre y sabía que la verdad, querían escapar de aquella casa tan atiborrada de mujeres histéricas y perfeccionistas por la boda cercana. Al menos, él era valiente y lo enfrentaba cara a cara, pero Soun y Genma…

No le dieron tiempo de decir nada más, pues los dos cobardes salieron huyendo del lugar para alejarse de las chicas e irse con el Dr. Tofú. Éste los recibió extrañado, pues estaba muy sereno y alegre, nada nervioso como habían pronosticado los dos aristas marciales.

Ranma sintió algo de vergüenza por su padre, cuando encontró en la sala un pequeño sobre con su nombre. Dentro estaban nuevamente las mismas instrucciones para recoger la limosina y el dinero para pagar.

_No soy un tonto, no deben repetirme la cosas dos veces._ Pensaba molesto mientras abría la puerta para salir a la calle, contando el tiempo aproximado que tenía antes de regresar con todo y auto de lujo al Dojo.

Ranma caminaba por las bardas, saltando ocasionalmente de tejado en tejado. Estaba ya muy cerca del pequeño edificio cuyo enorme estacionamiento techado fungía como centro para decorar las limosinas que se rentaban. Apenas sus pies pisaron la acera escuchó una aguda voz que no había pensad escuchar ese día.

-¡Airén!—gritaba la china, mientras iba hacia él en su bicicleta y cargando con una sola mano el que de seguro era su vestido para la boda, recién recogido de la tintorería.

_Flashback._

_-Kasumi ¿De verdad piensas invitar a Shampoo, Ryoga, Kuno y Kodachi a la boda?—preguntó un escandalizado Ranma, mientras rogaba por una respuesta negativa._

_Kasumi le sonrió._

_-Claro, son tus amigos ¿No?_

_-¡Desde luego que no! Arruinarán la ceremonia ¡De verdad te lo digo!_

_-Ay Ranma, no seas tontito, los invito para que tú y Akane tengan con quien charlar, pues de seguro no conocen a ninguno de mis viejos amigos ni del doctor Tofú. Ya verás que se divertirán mucho ustedes._

_-¡Pero si son unas locas manipuladoras!_

_-No es manera de hablar de tus amigas, Ranma—le reprendió Kasumi, a lo que el chico bajó la cabeza._

_-Bien, Kasumi._

_-Además es mi boda, y me gustaría que estuvieran ahí cuando me convierta en esposa._

_La chica se sonrojó y siguió haciendo la cena. Mientras, Ranma se preguntaba cómo la haría para lidiar con sus prometidas bajo un mismo techo en un evento civil tan importante._

_Fin de flashback._

Apenas salía de sus recuerdos cuando sintió a la linda amazona pegarse a su brazo.

-¡Airén, que bueno verte!—dijo—Shampoo tenía ganas de saludarte antes de la ceremonia.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Claro! Quiero que veamos bien todos los arreglos de la boda, para que planeemos la nuestra ¿Qué te parece?

¡Ay no! ¡Ya iban a empezar estas locas!

-Shampoo, yo no he dicho que…

-¡Airén querido! Anda, ¿Me acompañas a que me arregle?

-No puedo, Shampoo, tengo que recoger la limosina.

Los ojos de la china brillaron como estrellas.

-¿Me llevarás en limosina al evento?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no dije que…!

-¡Ranma me llevará en limosina al evento! ¡Mi airén me quiere tanto que llegaremos de lujo a una boda!—la amazona iba gritando por todos los cielos aquello con inmensa alegría.

-¡Eh, no, es la limosina para Kasumi!

-No te angusties Airén, no diré a _casi_ nadie.

-¿Casi? ¡A nadie!

-¡Nos vemos mi amor!

La chica se subió a su bicicleta y casi desapareció. Su lejana silueta se perdía conforme más se alejaba hacia su casa.

-Esa Shampoo… presiento que me meterá en graves problemas—Ranma no quiso pensar más y mejor se fue a recoger la limosina.

Llegó al establecimiento, pagó con el dinero que Nodoka le había dejado sobre la mesa y dio indicaciones al chofer de dónde estaba la casa. Revisó cada mínimo detalle, desde que todas las rosas fueran blancas, frescas, listones limpios y rosados. Incluso tuvieron que cambiar unas cuantas flores que estaban ya marchitándose. Ranma no fallaría con esto ¡Ya no!

Se subió de copiloto, charlando con el chofer hasta que llegaron al Dojo Tendo. Era aún algo temprano, así que entró seguro a la casa. No esperaba encontrarse con una Akane cruzada de brazos, esperándolo, visiblemente molesta.

-Así que…-empezó la chica—Dime ¿cómo está eso de que llevarás a Shampoo en limosina a la boda? No te sabía tan rico, Ranma..

Palideció.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es lo que parece… es ¡Es mentira! ¡Esa china…! Akane, no pienses que…

-No pienso nada, es más, no quiero explicaciones absurdas. Mejor vete a vestirte, ya van a ser las dos de la tarde.

Ranma revisó su reloj y lo comprobó, faltaban quince minutos para las dos. Akane ya había subido las escaleras y encerrado en el baño. Sentía una necesidad inmensa de explicarlo todo lo acontecido, que era mentira, revelarle la verdad. Pero no se le ocurría cómo hacer eso.

Subió a su alcoba y espero a que Akane saliera del baño, no tardó ni cinco minutos en salir y entrar a su propia alcoba. Ranma se encontró con Nabiki en el pasillo.

-¿Ya trajiste el vestido?—preguntó.

-Sí.—respondió sin más.

Ranma decidió que una ducha no estaría nada mal. Llenó la tina de agua caliente y se relajó con las fragancias tan delicadas que invadieron el lugar. Sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando lentamente. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado intenso para él y presentía que las cosas se tornarían peor. Algo se lo decía.

Salió del baño y fue a su alcoba, donde se puso el traje negro que había rentado para la ocasión. Como no vio el de su padre, pensó que se de seguro se arregló con el Doctor Tofú. _Ese comodino, no quiso quedarse porque sabía que mi mamá le mandaría que hiciera algo, como a mí._ Se miró en el espejo, de verdad que era atractivo.

Con esa actitud bajó las escaleras, pero no encontró a nadie. Y eso se le hizo extraño. Miró el reloj ¡Ya eran las tres de la tarde! ¡Ya deberían estar en la Iglesia!

-¡Akane, Nabiki!—gritó—¡Mamá, Kasumi! ¡Ya debemos irnos!

-¡Vamos!—respondió Akane. Pero no se escucharon más ruidos.

Salvo, cinco minutos después, el del teléfono.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Ranma!—era Soun, preocupado—Dime Ranma ¿Dónde están? ¡Ya deberían haber llegado! ¡La boda empieza en quince minutos! ¡Ay, pobre de mí, que deshonra para los Tendo!

-Tranquilo señor Tendo—quiso calmarlo—Ya vamos de salida y estaremos ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Seguro, hijo mío?

-¡Más que seguro!

-¡Ah!—lloriqueó de su habitual forma—Eso espero ¡O el doctor Tofú pensara que Kasumi lo ha dejado y se marchará y mi hija quedará plantada en el altar y nuestra familia quedara deshonrada y….!

-¡Eh, no piense de más! Mientras más pronto cuelgue, más pronto nos vamos ¡Solo a mí me están esperando!

Silencio.

Había colgado.

Vale, era una mentira, pero piadosa y que nadie descubriría ¿verdad?

En eso, se abrieron las puertas de las recámaras. Algunos pasos apresurados de tacones resonaron en las paredes conforme más se acercaban a la escalera para bajar.

-¡Ya era hora!—gritó Ranma—Vamos bastante tarde ¡Y no es ahora culpa mía!

Ranma esperaba ver a Nabiki, pero la primera en bajar fue Akane.

Y la manera en que la encontró, lo dejó boquiabierto.

* * *

><p>Si, bueno, va a haber algo de romance en la historia. Pensé hacerla de lo más fiel posible al anime original, cambiando un poco para mostrar a unos personajes <em>ligeramente<em> más maduros. O al menos, eso pretendo, no sé si lo estoy logrando del todo y por eso apreciaría que me dejaran algun review donde me den su punto de vista. Dónde estoy fallando y qué estoy haciendo bien.

¡Nos leemos! cuídense ^^

chao!


	3. Capitulo 3: Iglesia

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

No puedo creer que esta historia tenga tantos visitantes ¡Me pone tan feliz! Gracias a las personas que se aventuran a leerme, me anima bastante. Este capítulo me quedó más corto que los dos anteriores, y relativamente más tranquilo. En el próximo volverá algo de comedia y romance. Quedan solo dos capitulos para terminarla.

**Akai27:** Gracias por tu comentario, he intentado capturar lo mejor posible la esencia de cada personaje y saber que lo conseguí me pone bastante feliz. Espero te guste esta chapter.

**amoranma:** Lo de la boda para Ranma y Akane me pareció una idea curiosa (¿porque no se me ocurrió a mí?) la aplicaría pero ha sido tuya, además, diseñé esta historia torno a la boda de Kasumi. Sí pensé que Ranma se equivocara con la limosina, pero supuse que podría ser un argumento repetitivo con el primer capítulo y en cambio la interpretación de Shampoo parecía ser algo más realista. Te agradezco lo mucho que me has apoyado con esta historia ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Iglesia.<strong>

Los pequeños tacones chocando con la madera de la escalera fueron el único ruido que se escuchó durante esos momentos en toda la casa. Ranma alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una Akane casi irreconocible para él; demasiado hermosa como para ser la marimacho que veía día con día.

Llevaba un vestido de color azul tan intenso y brillante, que contrastaba de espléndida manera con su clara piel. El cabello corto y también azulado estaba ligeramente recogido por una peineta con forma de flor, de cristal, que capturaba los rayos del sol y los devolvía en un arco iris perfecto. No tenía más maquillaje que una base para el cutis y un poco de rímel, que hacia ver sus ojos todavía más grandes y penetrantes de lo que ya eran. El vestido tenía un escote muy pronunciado en el busto, que bajaba hasta cerrarse en el inicio de los pechos donde sostenía a la tela un broche con decoración de fantasía brillante.

El ancho cinturón que comenzaba desde ahí, terminaba en la cadera, acentuando su cintura y creándole un vuelo a la falda que la hacía verse más coqueta cuando meneaba sus caderas. La falda tenía detalles oscuros y llegaba hasta el suelo. Tenía un estilo tableado más que precioso. Akane recogía parte de su vestido para poder bajar los peldaños, sosteniendo con su otra mano el bolso celeste que usaría para la ocasión. Ranma vio entonces aquellos brazaletes y aretes que llevaba, haciendo juego con todo el conjunto.

Ya en la planta baja, Akane se sonroja ligeramente por la intensa mirada de su prometido. Sólo cuando Ranma ve los ojos de la chica brillar entre emoción y nerviosismo, se percata de que la ha mirado embobado un buen rato.

-¡Eh, ya era hora de que bajaras!—dijo, cruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta para no verla.

-Mira quien habla ¿Sabes cuánto me esmere en arreglarme en tan poco tiempo? ¡Pero claro, como tu no hiciste casi nada no demoraste tanto!

-¡Yo hice muchas cosas el día de hoy!

-La mitad mal, así que no cuentan.

-¡Qué…!—se contuvo de no gritar, pero poco le falto.

La discusión fue parada cuando el sonido de las puertas abrirse reveló que los demás al fin bajaban. La primera en bajar fue Nabiki, que llevaba un vestido idéntico al de Akane. _Kasumi tiene muy buen gusto por escoger ése diseño y color para sus damas. _Pensó Ranma. _Pero sigue viéndosele mucho mejor a Akane._

Aunque se percató de la inclinación de sus pensamientos, no dijo nada para contradecirlos. Se estaba haciendo ya una costumbre pensar así de Akane.

-Tortolitos, debemos irnos ya ¿Qué no ven la hora? ¡Es tardísimo!—dijo Nabiki, mientras llegaba a la sala de la casa Tendo.

-¿Y Kasumi?

-Ya baja.

Ranma vio a su mamá, bellamente arreglada con un kimono floreado, bajando las escaleras. Atrás de ella venía Kasumi, llevando un precioso vestido blanco con diseño occidental. El corsé tenía unas estilizadas flores elevándose en plateado que le daban un aire elegante; la falda era abultada y a simple vista pesada, pero Kasumi se movía con gracia y los encajes al final de la misma lucían graciosos con su espléndida figura. El largo cabello lo llevaba recogido en un peinado curioso, que dejaba ver todo su rostro, recogiendo cada mechón cuidadosamente tras una tiara; a partir de ahí, miles de ondeados bucles cubrían su espalda. ¡Ah, porque el decoroso vestido llevaba unas mangas delgadas y finas!

En un momento de locura, Ranma se imaginó a Akane con ese vestido. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. La que sería su cuñada en un futuro lucía tan hermosa, máxime por esa sonrisa llena de dicha que alumbraba completamente su rostro.

-¡Kasumi, te ves como toda una princesa!—dijo Akane, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras le daba nuevamente un tierno abrazo a su hermana mayor.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No será demasiado?—preguntó la susodicha.

-¡Para nada! Es poca cosa a lo que mereces, Kasumi—respondió la mediana de los Tendo, mientras tomaba una fotografía para capturar el momento.

-Bueno, vamos ¿Dónde está la limosina, hijo?—habló Nodoka a Ranma. El chico respondió:

-Afuera del Dojo.

-¿Vienen conmigo en la limosina? No quisiera ir sola—Kasumi suplicó a sus hermanas, quienes se debatían si sería o no lo correcto.

-¡Vamos todos! ¿Qué puede ser malo? Mientras no haya novio en la limosina, podemos ir con la novia—declaró Nabiki, con orgullo de su respuesta.

Así, en el enorme espacio del automóvil lujoso, se colocaron Ranma, Nodoka, Akane y Nabiki al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Kasumi. Y es que el enorme vestido de la chica hacía recordar mucho a la típica falda de una quinceañera, en el sentido de que ocupaba bastante espacio.

-¡Dios, creo que ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa!—exclamó Kasumi, moviendo sus dos manos de manera insistente. Intentó retorcer parte de su vestido, pero eso lo arrugaría y decidió no hacerlo. Akane fue quien, por estar más cerca, le tendió la mano.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te apures Kasumi—le dijo, con voz dulce y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Gracias Akane.

Las dos hermanas se miraron de una manera tan tierna. Nabiki, que estaba al lado de Akane, cogió la otra mano de Kasumi y entre las tres formaron un círculo de comprensión y cariño que jamás se había visto en ellas. Habían pasado juntas por demasiadas adversidades como para negarse el privilegio de hacerse unidas. Y ahora, era cuando más lo demostraban.

-Ya casi llegamos—anunció Nodoka, viendo por la ventana la Iglesia que estaba cruzando la calle—Hijas mías ¡Llegó el momento!

Kasumi fue la última en bajar y todas se empeñaron en cubrirle su vestido. Ese día Ranma juró que jamás entendería las extrañas tendencias de las chicas cuando eran bodas. Kasumi se retiró a una de las habitaciones en la Iglesia destinada al alojamiento exclusivo de la novia y sus damas. Ahí mismo estaba Soun, esperando nervioso a su hija, vestido ya con traje negro.

-¡Kasumi, tesoro! ¡Te ves tan hermosa hija mía! No sabes cómo quisiera que tu madre viera esto—exclamó, abrazando entre llanto a su hija mayor.

-Papá, sabes que ella está con nosotros todo el tiempo—le respondió.

-Sí, pero como sea ¿No estás nerviosa?

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada!—pero el tono que empleo hizo retroceder con prudencia a Akane y Nabiki.

-La boda empezará en no más de quince minutos, corazón, se paciente—Soun sentó a su hija en un pequeño taburete y le dio consejos extraños sobre cómo hacer feliz a un esposo.

-No se porqué, pero me da la impresión de que se me olvida algo—dijo Akane por lo bajo, solo Ranma la escuchó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé, pero algo…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, porque Kasumi finalmente estalló. Parándose repentinamente, daba vueltas de un lugar al otro en la habitación con expresión angustiada.

_Menos mal, ya me preocupaba de su salud psicológica. Pensó_. La menor de los Tendo se acercó a su hermana y colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de la novia.

-¿Qué te apura, Kasumi? No va a pasar nada malo—consoló con dulzura.

-¡Oh, Akane! Siento que algo muy importante se nos ha olvidado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡No lo sé!

-Pierde cuidado, hermana ¿Crees que se nos pasó algún detalle? ¡Claro que no! Nos hemos esforzado mucho porque todo salga bien y te aseguro que nada faltará.

-¿Segura Akane?

-Completamente segura.

Kasumi le sonrió.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices confío en ti, hermanita.

Ranma salió para ir con el Doctor Tofú que, según Soun, estaba muy nervioso. Al entrar en la habitación del novio la encontró patas arriba, con un pobre e histérico novio que iba de allá para acá corriendo y murmurando cada posibilidad de que la boda quedase arruinada. Conforme escuchaba desde el umbral, Ranma debía reconocer que el doctor tenía gran imaginación ¿Cómo era eso de que un simple vendedor de pan arruinaría el evento? Lo que se escucha a veces no tiene precio.

Genma, sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y llevando su tuxedo, saludó efusivo a su único hijo.

-¡Hey, Ranma! ¿Cómo está Kasumi?

-Mejor que él, al menos—señaló al doctor, que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

-Eso es algo. Creo que de verdad perdió la cordura.

-Neh, sólo está ansioso-nervioso.

-Si tú lo dices…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Tofú escuchó aquel ruido y de inmediato gritó.

-¡No, de seguro es algún emisario que me trae la nota en donde Kasumi explica el porqué me dejó en el altar! ¡No abras, Ranma, que no lo soportaría!—sollozó.

-No sea payaso, Kasumi no le dejará estoy seguro—abrió la puerta contra las súplicas del doctor, encontrando a una nerviosa Akane—¿Que pasa?

Abrió la boca, pero nada salió de sus labios. El doctor la vio y Akane inmediatamente dio a su rostro una expresión dulce y alegre.

-¡Oh, Doctor, mis felicidades! La tradición dice que no puede ver a Kasumi, pero ella me dijo que ansía de verdad el evento—esas palabras calmaron mucho a Tofú.

-¡Al fin!—exclamó Genma, viendo al doctor sentarse ya sin nervios en un sillón pequeño.

-¿Me permite a Ranma, doctor?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Claro, habla con él.

Akane cogió a su prometido de las solapas del traje y le jaló con bastante fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué tienes, marimacho?—dijo molesto mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el traje y alisaba unas arrugas recién formadas. Akane le guió hasta el final del pasillo donde nadie les escuchara.

-¡Ya sé que se nos olvido, baka!—susurró con molestia.

-¿Qué fue?

-¡Nuestro regalo sorpresa!

Parpadeó confundido.

-¿Cuál regalo sorpresa?

-El que todos cooperamos para darle a Kasumi y Tofú por su boda ¿No recuerdas? ¡Pagaste tres mil yenes!

Ranma se rascó un poco la cabeza, tratando de recordar. Al final, exclamó.

-¡Ah, ese! Pero ¿No ibas a recogerlo tú del local?

-¡No, ese ibas a ser tú, tonto!

-¡Ah no, a mí nunca me dijeron que…!—se calló mientras trataba de recordar aquel día—Oh ¿Sí?...

-Mira, seré franca, no recuerdo si te lo encargaron ti, a mí o a papá. El punto es que debemos recogerlo y llevarlo al salón antes de que lleguen los esposos, o no habrá forma de ocultarlo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? El doctor me tiene como padrino y debo estar en el altar.

-¡Y yo soy madrina! ¿Crees que no pensé en eso?

-¿Y para que me hablaste si ninguno de los dos podemos ir, boba?

-Por que eres el único al que tengo confianza de que no dirá nada a nadie—dijo al fin, dándole la espalda para que no viera su sonrojo.

Ranma se sintió extrañamente conmovido y se puso a pensar.

-Nabiki también es dama… podría ser mi mamá pero creo que ella trae los anillos ¿No?

-Trae los juramentos de mi papá y mamá—afirmó Akane.

-Debe participar… tu papá obviamente no puede… ¿Quién ha llegado de nuestros amigos?

-¡No le pediré nada a nadie! Ukyo es capaz de decirle a Ryoga y éste ingenuo por accidente lo diría a todos. Y Shampoo lo gritaría a los mil vientos como eso de la limosina—escupió las últimas palabras con furia.

-¡Ya te dije que fue una confusión, ella lo mal interpretó todo!

-¿Y? no hablamos de eso. ¿A quién se lo pedimos?

-Mmm… ¿Mi papá?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿A tío Genma? ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Oye, también es de confiar!

-Pero… pero…

-Sólo déjame hablar con él ¿Sí?

Ranma sacó a Genma de la habitación y se lo llevó al extremo del pasillo, algo lejos de Akane. Susurraban para que ella no los escuchara, pero aún así resonaron tenuemente algunas frases.

-Si no lo haces bien juro que mamá se enterará de ciertas cosas—decía Ranma.

-¿Cómo qué? No me amenaces, Ranma.

-¿Sabe acaso porqué le temo a los gatos?

-Ehh… no… bueno…-se notaba lo nervioso que estaba.

-Y la pascua de hace seis años.

-Hijo…

-¡Ah, y el carnaval de cuando tenía siete!

-¿Dónde dices que debo recogerlo?

_¿Pero qué de cosas habrá hecho Genma a Ranma? _Akane estaba demasiado sorprendida, viendo cómo el hombre huía despavorido por ese regalo mientras un orgulloso Ranma se acercaba con cara de triunfo.

-Problema resuelto.

-Engreído.

Le sonrió antes de irse con Kasumi.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Todos los presentes estaban sentados en las diferentes bancas de la iglesia. Las mujeres llevaban sus mejores vestidos y alhajas mientras los varones lucían sus trajes con altivez tratando de impresionar a las solteras. Los casados permanecían silenciosos, hablando entre ellos y recordando cuando ellos mismos se habían unido años atrás en una ceremonia parecida.

En una de las primeras bancas, estaba Ukyo sentada al lado de Shampoo, con Ryoga también y Kuno.

-¡Al menos encontré la iglesia!—decía Ryoga orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Calla, de no ser porque te encontré vagando cerca de mi local jamás habrías llegado—le reclamaba Ukyo con acidez.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?—Shampoo miraba nuevamente el reloj.

-¡Mi bella Shampoo, por favor cásate conmigo en éste bello día, la iglesia bien podrá unir a una pareja más!—Mousse decía esto, pero abrazando a Colagne que estaba en la banca de atrás.

-Ponte los lentes, idiota—le reclamó la anciana.

Se abrió la puerta y entró el cura, detrás suyo el nervioso novio acompañado de sus padrinos. Eran dos amigos de su infancia y Ranma. Las chicas suspiraron cuando vieron al apuesto artista marcial llevar un traje que tanto le favorecía a su espléndido físico. El chico caminó hasta ponerse en el altar, parte donde le correspondía, y esperó pacientemente a que se anunciara la llegada de la novia.

-¡Mi hijo se ve tan varonil!—decía Nodoka con orgullo.

-Solo falta que llegue la novia—decía Shampoo con ilusión, imaginándose a ella misma en su boda.

-¡Qué lindo!

Un silencio se dio cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entraron las dos damas de honor. Nabiki primero, con un bello ramo de flores azul claro, pasó altivamente por el pasillo antes de posicionarse donde le correspondía. Le seguía a corto espacio Akane, tan bella, que hizo soltar a muchos chicos largos suspiros por aquella belleza casi inalcanzable. Atrás de Akane apareció la radiante novia, del brazo de Soun Tendo, llegando los dos al altar en lo que a los novios les pareció una eternidad.

-Hermanos míos, estamos aquí hoy para unir dos vidas predestinadas por el sumo creador—Comenzó a decir el sacerdote, a lo que todos le pusieron atención.

Sosteniendo su ramo de rosas blancas con una sola mano, Kasumi agarró firmemente la mano de su novio y futuro esposo. El doctor no se puso nervioso mientras miraba intensamente a su querida novia, brillando en los dos esas ansias de finalmente unirse para toda la vida. De ser marido y mujer.

-El amor ha hecho que este hombre y esta mujer tomen la valiente decisión de hacer una sus vidas. Y esto, sépanlo hermano, no es para cobardes. El matrimonio es un paso agigantado que exige madurez, responsabilidad, y amor incondicional entre las parejas. Por eso hay bastantes divorcios hoy en día mis hermanos, porque pocas parejas son valientes.

Ranma se sintió como si esas palabras fueran directamente hacia él. Miró a Akane al otro lado del altar. _Si tuviera la valentía de decirte lo que siento._

-También deben dejar de lado el orgullo, porque una pareja que no se tiene la confianza suficiente jamás podrá ser feliz. Cuando uno se casa es porque está dispuesto a pensar siempre en las necesidades del otro antes que las propias, confiar siempre en su persona y hacer de lado caprichos que perturben su vida conyugal.

Akane miró a Ranma cuando éste bajó su mirada. _Si no tuviera tanto miedo, si fuera algo más valiente y menos orgullosa… quizá entonces… entonces…_

Salieron pronto de sus cavilaciones cuando el sacerdote, tras otro discurso sobre la vida marital, llamó a los padrinos para bendecir las argollas. Así, colocándose cada uno el bello anillo de oro en la mano del otro, y mirándose a cada momento a los ojos, sellaron la promesa de permanecer juntos ante todas las adversidades y dichas.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre—declaró el sacerdote, dándoles una última bendición antes de que besara a la novia.

Gracias a las influencias de Nabiki, en el vestíbulo se la iglesia les esperaba el Acta de Matrimonio del Registro Civil. Así, casados por los dos poderes, Kasumi y Tofú salieron de la Iglesia agarrados de la mano y sonriendo a todos sus familiares.

Kasumi, encima de las escaleras, lanzó el ramo de flores como lo dictaba la tradición. Una ola furiosa de diferentes chicas corrió y se disputó por el conjunto de flores, mismo que pasó de mano en mano antes de ser lanzado con fuerza y caer en las manos de Akane. La chica miró las rosas, y Ranma que estaba a su lado; ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente antes de darse las espaldas y murmuras cosas como "son sólo supersticiones"

Los esposos subieron a la limosina, y se perdieron en lo largo de la calle.

* * *

><p>¡Ya se casaron! Sigue ahora la recepción. No adelantaré nada, se los dejaré a su imaginación pensar cómo creen que continuaré la historia. No puse a Kasumi exageradamente nerviosa como algunas novias lo están, debido a que su carácter es má sbien tranquilo y amable. Pero al menos se le notó un poco la emoción del día.<p>

¡Espero sus comentarios! Me ayudarán a mejorar mi redacción :)

chao!


	4. Capitulo 4: Recepción

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR MÁS QUE COMENTARIOS.

¡Hola! aquí está el último capítulo. Después le sigue el epílogo que ya tengo en mente. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia y más a los que se animaron a dejarme comentarios, tuve un buen recibimiento en el fandom de Ranma y por eso planeo hacer otro fic largo del anime. Ahí haber que inventa mi imaginación.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí os dejo el capítulo. Disfruten y comenten.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**PFCP:** No, ya subí el capítulo :)

**Akai27:** ¡Me alegra saber que te gustaron esas escenas! La que más me gustó escribir es cuando están en el altar, me pareció una situación muy buena para que les caiga el veinte de que deben empezar a pensar a futuro y no en el presente. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Lucille:** Me halaga que te gustara tanto y más sabiendo que es de lo primero que lees de Ranma. Te recomiendo fics de R** y Trekumi.** Ambas autoras están en mi perfil xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Recepción.<strong>

El salón era grande, lo necesario para albergar a todos los amigos, conocidos y colados de la familia Tendo y Saotome. Los primeros en llegar fueron, obviamente, los familiares de la novia. La decoración era más que espléndida; los floreros colocados en estratégicos lugares brillaban por el ligero rocío sobre las flores. Los centros de mesa eran esferas de cristal que reflejaban los colores de reflectores para proyectar enormes arco iris. Los manteles bordados y listones que colgaban de las mesas y paredes hacían ameno el ambiente.

La mesa para los novios estaba colocada en la parte central del fondo. Detrás, seis enormes pilares sostenían lo que simulaba ser un techo romano descuidado, rodeado de flores blancas que le daban un toque mágico, como una ruina sacada de un cuento de hadas. En los rincones, pensando en los niños, había globos plateados y algunas pelotas pequeñitas de goma que no molestarían a nadie.

No pudieron hacer más que aplaudirle a la buena organizadora, Yuka Iwakura. _Esta mujer es muy buena para crear ambientes románticos… creo que debo tomar en serio su consejo._

Mientras, Ranma estaba admirando el bellísimo salón que olía a flores frescas. De reojo observó la ilusionada mirada de su prometida; sabía que, como toda mujer, Akane ansiaba casarse. Y no dudaba de que ella estuviese ya cansándose de tanto esperar. Repentinamente, se sintió entristecido y melancólico, experimentando auténtica envidia ¿No podría ser ése el salón para festejar su boda con Akane?

De inmediato se retracto por tal pensamiento. Kasumi merecía ser muy feliz en su día por lo bondadosa y paciente que era. Ranma admiraba a esa mujer, bueno, a las tres Tendo, pero quizá un poco más a Kasumi. Y es que, desde la muerte de su madre la señora Tendo, ella se hizo cargo de sus hermanas menores y su familia con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y maternales atenciones.

¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza una niña que debería llorarle a su madre? Esa perseverancia y dulzura le hacían profesarle un respeto más que profundo. Nabiki, en cambio, era otra cosa. Comprendía que perder a su madre la habría hecho más fría y calculadora, quizá de ahí surgía la razón de que siempre pensara en dinero. Pero, fuera de eso, podía llegar a ser buena.

Akane era harina de otro costal. Su prometida había perdido a su mamá cuando era demasiado pequeña como para intentar comprender del todo a la muerte. Sabía por las fotografías que recelosamente guardaba en su álbum y las veces que hablaba con ella, de lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre. Por más fuerte que fuera, Akane demostraba ser una niñita, la misma que era cuando partió su mamá, cada vez que visitaban ceremoniosamente el panteón para bendecir y orar sobre la tumba de la Señora Tendo.

Y sabía que era eso lo que despertó ese interés en ser autosuficiente. En no depender de nadie, ser fuerte, decidida, una mujer capaz de defenderse por sí misma. Ranma era consciente de que si Akane viviera en un mundo normal con personas comunes le tendrían miedo. Pero, conviviendo con puros artistas marciales expertos en las artes de la magia y el engaño, era lógico que se sintiera menos que ellos.

_Su vida podría ser más feliz y normal sin que todos mis lunáticos enemigos y amigos estén alrededor de ella._ Pensaba Ranma, viendo que Akane no dejaba de ver entusiasmada las flores. _No obstante, ella parece ser tan feliz conmigo… ¿Qué pierdo con decirle, mínimo, lo que siento?_

Se movieron rápidamente. Distribuyéndose por todo el salón, solo Soun y Akane quedaron parados en el umbral recibiendo a los invitados que llegaban lentamente con invitaciones en mano.

-¡Bienvenido!—decían siempre al unísono—Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí en la puerta? ¡Pasen, que se está bien dentro!

Ranma estaba sentado al lado de Nodoka en una de las mesas principales—destinadas a la familia cercana—viendo que las expresiones de Akane se tornaban dulces y amables cada vez que veía a un invitados. Su madre lo notó.

-¿Y bien hijo, con quién piensas bailar durante la boda?—preguntó, sonriéndole de una manera curiosamente coqueta que le hizo enrojecer.

-Yo… etto… ¡No sabía que debía bailar!—dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Cómo que no? Entonces ¿Para que vienes a la boda?

-¿Para apoyar a Kasumi?

La mirada de su madre le borró toda intención de hacerse el gracioso ante la situación que le estaba planteando. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró mientras hacia acopio de valor para que el sonido saliera limpio de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Pensaba… pedírselo a Akane.

-Ah…-dijo ella—Me parece muy bien, tesoro.

Nodoka no podía ocultar su cara de satisfacción y eso a Ranma le molestó. Ese había sido un día bastante pesado y seguía sin terminar. Había tenido muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a su relación con Akane y no atinaba a decidirse por qué hacer. ¿Decirle que con ese vestido estaba acaparando toda la atención masculina por ser tan bella, y más para él? ¡Ah, no! Podría burlarse… o… rechazarlo.

Ahí recaían casi todos sus temores, por no decir todos. Ranma amaba a Akane y por eso también le tenía miedo. Era como había leído en un libro, hacia tiempo "cuanto más amor le das a una persona, más oportunidad le das para destruirte" ¡cuánta razón tenía el que hubiese escrito eso aunque no recordara su nombre! Si lo rechazaba, dolería demasiado. Más de lo que ya dolía no poder tenerla.

"_¿Y si ella en público se burla de mí? ¡No! Tampoco sería tan malvada, la conozco pero… ¡Estúpida incertidumbre! ¿es que debe existir, no puede eliminarse? ¡Ah!"_

Nodoka, notando esa inseguridad en su hijo, se inclinó a su oído y habló.

-¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que todas las mujeres admiramos y buscamos en un hombre, hijo—pronunció las palabras con una seriedad a la vez envuelta en dulzura que dejó a Ranma atentísimo a lo que dijera.

-¿Y qué es?

-Confianza—respondió con simplicidad—La que los hace lo suficientemente valientes para acercarse a una mujer y decirles: "Te quiero, y quisiera estar a tu lado". Cuando un hombre, sea como sea, se nos para firme y seguro de sí mismo enfrente para decirnos eso, aunque no podamos corresponderle a sus sentimientos, sentimos hacia él un gran respeto que jamás desaparecerá.

-Pero… ¿Y si siente… es decir… corresponde?

-Entonces, nos ponemos de lo más felices al saber que el hombre al que amamos es valiente y lleno de seguridad. Toda vacilación que tengamos desaparece entonces y decimos "Si".

Ranma pensó en las palabras de su madre. Eran verdad, pues recordaba que cuando era más joven siempre sintió admiración de las chiquillas que se le paraban enfrente para revelarle sus sentimientos, aún cuando llevara una semana de conocerlas. Las despedía con cortesía y sabía que podrían ellas superarlo porque no las humillaba para nada. Además, el paso por las aldeas donde esas niñas vivían era corto y con su padre emprendía rápido otro viaje.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes razón, mamá?—dijo con fingido fastidio.

-Experiencia amor, experiencia—respondió sonriente—Sólo piénsalo hijo y toma las decisiones correctas. No siempre tenemos segundas oportunidades.

Dicho eso se paró y caminó al tocador. Ranma pensó en las segundas oportunidades de la vida, reviviendo en sus recuerdos el espantoso accidente de Jusenkyo. Fue como sentir nuevamente el pálido y frío cuerpo de Akane contra su pecho, inmóvil, entumida, y sin vida.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y controlarse, ese recuerdo siempre le era espantoso. Pero en el fondo Ranma sabía que en aquel momento se le dio otra oportunidad. Una para decirle lo mucho que la quería y sus ansias de hacerla feliz. De hacerla plena, de vivir con ella toda la eternidad de ser posible. Exageraba ¿No? Quizá. Pero sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que él mismo pensó tener.

-Ay Akane… ¡Cómo me haces sufrir!—resopló, tomando un sorbo de soda del vaso enfrente suyo.

Siguió tranquilo, mirando pasar a la gente, hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Airen!—dijo la china, acercándose al chico hasta abrazarlo.

-¿Shampoo?

-¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!—gritó Ukyo, apareciendo con un bello vestido morado de escote y encaje negro… y una pala de comida en sus manos.

-Tú no ser llamada aquí—respondió Shampoo con frialdad, separándose de Ranma para encarar a Ukyo. Las dos se lanzaron miradas lascivas; Ranma pudo entonces ver bien a Shampoo, que llevaba un lindo vestido al estilo chino de brillante tela roja y bordado dorado.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Irte tú!

Las dos chicas se abalanzaron una contra la otra. El estruendo llamó la atención de casi todos los invitados, quienes ya se habían hecho la idea de que en cada fiesta Tendo o Saotome habría pelea. Apartándose de la esquina donde peleaban las dos mujeres, pronto el círculo de batalla se hizo más grande.

-¡Alto, las dos!—gritaba Ranma, pero ninguna le hacía caso. Murmurando en su lenguaje de chicas, se lanzaban patadas, navajas, golpes y todo tipo de cosa con tal de obtener la victoria.

Ranma estaba desesperado por detenerlas, pero no atinaba a qué hacer para conseguir su objetivo. No fue si no hasta que un florero estuvo a punto de caerse, salvado milagrosamente por Ranma, que apareció Akane rodeada de un aura dos veces más grande y roja de lo normal.

-¿Qué. Están. Haciendo?—la furia contenida en cada una de sus palabras detuvo abruptamente la pelea entre ambas guerreras.

-Nosotras…—quiso hablar Shampoo.

-¡Ustedes estaban arruinando la boda de mi hermana!—gritó Akane, con manos sobre su cintura y mirada llameante que dejó congelada la sangre de Ukyo y Shampoo por igual.

-Eh…

-¡CÁLLENSE! Lo diré una sola y vez y creo que será suficiente. Peleen lo que quieran, cuanto quieran y cómo quieran ¡PERO NO AQUÍ! Es una boda ¿No pueden estar tranquilas ni en una fiesta? ¡Se me comportan o las hecho a patadas! ¿Me oyeron?

Sorprendidas por la agresividad de la menor de los Tendo y del duro carácter multiplicado por mil, las dos chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas y susurraron "sí" yéndose lejos de Akane y reapareciendo ya más calmadas después de varios minutos sin ganas aparentes de pelear.

-Con ese carácter das miedo, Akane—dijo Ranma, costándole reprimir su propio miedo.

-¿Tú crees?—ella no se mostraba menos furiosa—¡Estamos en serios problemas, baka! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

-¡Ah caray! ¿Mía? Estás loca, marimacho—respondió, parándose de su asiento y encarándola.

-¿No? Dime una cosa ¿Dónde fregados está el Tío Genma, idiota?

Ranma rodó los ojos buscando a su padre por todo el salón. Miles de invitados charlando, sentados, parados, tomando ponche o soda fueron lo que captaron sus pupilas. Y, después, a una nerviosa Nabiki y un Soun comiéndose las uñas con ansiedad.

-¿No ha llegado_?—¡Tonto! ¿No pudiste hacer una pregunta mejor?_ Se recriminó.

-¡NO! ¿O lo ves aquí y estoy yo ciega?

Retrocedió un poco ante los ojos despectivos y desesperados de su prometida. Sabía que le iría mal. Pero, así como ese miedo había llegado, se fue para aparecer en él una furia igual o hasta mayor que la de Akane. ¡Le había dado clarísimas instrucciones a su padre de que fuera cuidadoso y prudente con ese encargo! ¿Y qué hacía? ¡Llegaba tarde! ¡Menudo apoyo!

Golpeó con fuerza y puño cerrado la mesa, haciéndola temblar y las copas caerse. De milagro no se rompió.

-¡Maldito panda nunca se le puede pedir nada!—maldijo, con coraje.

-Sí, dime algo que no sepa—respondió Akane—Ahora el punto es ¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo primero, voy a llamarse.

Para la ocasión y modernizarse, Nabiki había dado a la familia la idea de comprarse teléfonos celulares. La cosa fue curiosa, porque nadie estaba acostumbrado a esos aparatos y aunque eran funcionales se les olvidaba cómo usarlos de vez en cuando. Ranma, ahora, bendijo esa decisión de su _futura_ cuñada y tomó el celular para marcarle a su progenitor.

Como hecho adrede, Genma no contestó. Sólo al tercer intento respondió.

-¡¿Dónde estás?—gritó Ranma sin darle tiempo a su papá de decir algo más.

-¡Ah, eres tú Ranma! Perdón por no contestar, se me olvida qué botón aplanar todavía, jejeje—fue su respuesta.

-¡No me importa! ¿en donde fregados estás, que deberías haber llegado hace casi una hora?

-Bueno… Ranma… esto es vergonzoso.

-¡Qué!

-Si te lo digo me odiarás.

-Más lo haré si no me lo dices ¡Anda, hazlo! ¡Sé hombre, papá!

-Me perdí buscando la tienda y no he recogido el regalo—Ranma juraba haber escuchado romperse parte de su cordura en su mente—Y pues… no sé dónde estoy…

Los gritos de Saotome fueron afortunadamente opacados por la música del oportuno DJ. Akane lo esperaba impaciente a que terminara su berrinche para hablar con él. Ranma colgó bruscamente su teléfono y nunca aflojó sus puños.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó la chica.

-Se perdió.

Akane sentía que le daría un colapso.

-¡Así que vamos nosotros!—declaró Ranma, para sorpresa de su prometida.

-¿Qué?

-faltan aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para que termine la sesión de fotos entre Kasumi y Tofú. Tenemos ese tiempo para recoger el maldito regalo ¿entendido?

Impresionada por su determinación, Akane se limitó a asentir. Los dos chicos salieron del salón por la puerta trasera para que nadie los viera, claro, antes fueron con Nabiki para pedirle de favor que los cubriera. Ella aceptó, pero por la cuota de seguro los dos aristas marciales quedarían en banca rota después.

-¡Vamos Akane, a correr1—dijo el chico, agarrando su mano para que pudieran ir más rápido. Pero ella en vez de seguirlo se agarró del poste de luz y así evito que Ranma lo jalara, el chico sintió dolor en su hombro y luego el reboto cuando regresó como elástico hacia su prometida.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?—demandó enojado.

-¿Acaso crees que con este vestido podré correr tan rápido como tú? ¡Si tuviera pantalón o algo menos formal desde luego! Pero estoy de gala, baka.

-¿Y no puedes por una maldita noche olvidar tu etiqueta?

-Sólo si por una noche dejas de pelear.

Ranma se calló, no encontrando con qué devolverle ese ataque. Miró bien la vestimenta de su prometida, la tela del vestido ciertamente era delicada y podría romperse o mancharse con mucha facilidad. Aparte, se le veía tan bien… ¡No! No era el momento de pensar en eso. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y después la miró penetrante.

-Bien ¿Y qué propones que haga?—inquirió molesto.

Akane adoptó una postura más cómoda, mirando entre nerviosa y curiosa a su prometido. Sentía que sus ojos penetraban hasta lo más escondido de su alma y las ganas de decirle cuánto la afectaba eso a su enamorado corazón iban creciendo. Pero lo detuvo. No era el momento, tenían cosas más importantes ahora por hacer.

Se levantó un poco la falda de su vestido y caminó por la calle mientras pensaba, Ranma siguiéndola a poca distancia, guardando ambos silencio para despejar la mente.

-¿Podríamos ir en carro de sitio?—propuso después.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-La casa está cerca—replicó la chica—Tengo suficiente dinero para un viaje de ida y otro de regreso.

-Déjalo, yo pago ¡Pero vamos!

Quiso decirle que ella bien podía pagar, pero Ranma no le dio tiempo y saltó a la barda para perderse en la lejanía, dejando a Akane bajo la luz de una farola.

-¡Idiota!—le gritó, mientras levantaba aún más su falda en un patético intento de mínimo trotar. Se rindió pronto, los tacones la cansaban demasiado.

Así de pronto como la silueta de Ranma desaparecía, el chico regresó ya con dinero en uno de los bolsos de su pantalón.

-Volví.

-¿Qué te crees dejándome así?—demandó Akane furiosa.

-¿Cómo? Sólo fui por el dinero, tonta—respondió enfadado.

-¿Y no podías esperarme?

-¿Con lo lenta que eres en tacones? ¡Hubiésemos llegado mañana!

-¡Grosero!

-¡Boba!

Molestos se dieron las espaldas, pero pasados apenas unos cuantos minutos se les pasó el enfado y se miraron apenados. Estaban ahí, corriendo contra el tiempo para recoger el regalo de Kasumi y ni eso podían hacer sin pelear. Que patético.

Ranma fue el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Vamos? Se hace más tarde.

Sin decir nada, Akane recogió algo su falda y caminó al lado de él. Siguieron así hasta llegar a una calle donde detuvieron a un taxi. El trayecto aún en el vehículo fue completamente silencioso, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. La tensión contagió al propio taxista que miraba extrañada cómo era posible que dos jóvenes tan atractivos y buenos tuvieran tales problemas.

-¡Es ahí!—indico Akane.

-Bien—el chofer se estacionó—Son quinientos yenes.

-Aquí tiene—Ranma le dio el dinero exacto y ayudó a Akane para que bajara del auto. Los dos caminaron hacia el establecimiento. Ya cuando estaban algo lejos, el conductor volteó hacia adelante y miró la delicada estatua que colgaba de su retrovisor, pequeñita y fina.

-¿Los ayudas? Creo que de verdad lo ocupan—el taxista besó suavemente la imagen y murmuró una oración por lo bajo, antes de emprender otro viaje en busca de clientes.

Mientras, Ranma y Akane entraron al local.

-¡Buenas noches!—saludó la empleada, que se mostró curiosa al notar los trajes de gala que tenían—Eh… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Vinimos a recoger un encargo—habló Ranma ahora—A nombre de Tendo.

-¿Tendo?

-Sí.

-Permítame.

La chica bajo los ojos para buscar en su libreta todos los encargos. Encontró al final un encargo a nombre de Akane Tendo, pero algo llamó su atención. Los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Akane Tendo?

-Soy yo—respondió la susodicha.

-Ya vinieron a recoger el paquete.

Ambos chicos se quedaron con la mirada completamente desenfocada, mirando como loca a la señorita.

-¿¡QUE!

-¿Quién?—conteniéndose, Akane no gritó agudo.

-Un hombre llamado Genma Saotome, decía ser familiar. ¡Es más, se acaba de ir hace como cinco minutos!

Akane se movió un poco miedosa al notar el aura de Ranma crecer más… y más… y más.

-¡PAPÁ!—Gritó al fin, con todas sus fuerzas, causando que dos clientes salieran apresurados del local y la empleada quedase petrificada atrás del mostrador. Akane tomó suavemente su mano y lo guío a la salida.

-Ya Ranma, calma, ya tranquilo.—Iba susurrando para poder tranquilizar a su prometido, que parecía haber entrado en una crisis nerviosa.

-¡Es qué…!

-¡SHH!—Colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios, callándolo de inmediato—El punto es que el regalo ya va camino al salón y con eso es suficiente. Llegará a tiempo. Y nosotros debemos irnos también.

Miró el reloj. Sí, como quince minutos aproximadamente para que Kasumi llegara.

-Vámonos.

Se pararon sobre la banqueta, justo al lado de la calle ¡Pero no pasaba ni un solo auto de sitio! ¿Dónde habían quedado los condenados? Nerviosos imploraban que un dichoso taxi dignase aparecer. Miles de personas iban y venían en sus autos particulares, desesperados, incluso pidieron aventón a ellos. Pero la caballerosidad quedó olvidada esa noche porque se hicieron locos y fingieron no verlos alzando los brazos desesperados y gritando "¡Pare!"

-¡Pero así les va en el futuro, viejos estúpidos!—gritaba Akane, mientras otro auto pasaba enfrente de ella a toda velocidad sin voltea a verla—Malditos groseros…

-¡Acá! ¡Por favor!—Ranma daba una señal a otro coche, que pasó sin mirarlo—¡Estúpidos así les haré cuando tenga mi auto!

Akane tuvo ganas de reír por la manera tan furiosa y de cierto modo graciosa con la que Ranma había gritado aquello. Pero en vez de eso sintió más coraje porque tenían muchísima prisa y no había ni un alma solidaria que se dignase ayudarlos.

Hasta que, lejana, apareció una forma que al reconocerla les hizo escuchar el coro de los ángeles y una inmaculada luz celestial rodearlos. ¡Era un taxi! ¡Parado enfrente suyos! Quisieron llorar ¡Al fin la vida era justa! No demoraron nada en subirse los dos en la parte trasera del auto, emocionados, mientras el amargado y gordo conductor refunfuñada malhumorado.

-¿A dónde?—preguntó de mal modo.

La alegría menguó ante esos espantosos modales, pero no desapareció.

-Al Salón de Eventos "Claro Marcial"—respondió Ranma, con tono también molesto.

El chofer replicó.

-¿Hasta allá? Debe estar bromeando.

-¡Pero si le vamos a pagar!—reclamó el artista marcial.

-¿Y? ¿El esfuerzo con qué me lo pagas?

-Vámonos Akane, este hombre flojo por demás no le gusta trabajar—dijo Ranma, agarrando la mano de Akane y tratando de abrir la puerta del coche.

-¡Oiga! ¿A dónde cree que va? ¿Es que acaso no lo voy a llevar al Claro Marcial?

Ranma se quedó quieto. Akane solo escuchaba la conversación sin participar en ella, puesto que no sabía qué postura tomar ¿Estaría loco ese hombre?

-Pero…

-¡Epa, no replique y siéntese bien porque será un viaje agitado!

Pisó el acelerador.

Los cuerpos de Ranma y Akane golpearon el respaldo con fuerza y se quedaron ahí presionados por la fuerza de la aceleración. Sus manos, que no se habían soltado, solo se aferraron más uno al otro por el miedo y adrenalina. La inercia les jugaba malas pasadas cuando el conductor daba vueltas repentinamente de calle en calle y tan pronunciadas, que los hizo pegarse en varias ocasiones con las puertas. En una de esas, Ranma no pudo evitar caer encima de Akane quien respingó.

-¡Tenga más cuidado!—le reclamó el chico, a lo que el chofer hizo poco caso.

Akane no dijo nada porque sabía que Ranma no tenía la culpa, pero no por eso estaba menos molesta. Sabiéndolo, su prometido rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y estrechada contra su pecho, trató de protegerla de los constantes choques con respaldos y puertas. El conductor hacía como que no escuchaba sus quejas.

Entre sus maniobras extrañas, abrió la ventanilla y por ahí tiró algunos papeles que tenía en el asiento delantero. Por la velocidad a la que iba el auto entró de colado fuerte viento al auto que pegó brusco y directo a los dos pasajeros. Ambos cerraron los ojos por la sorpresa y después gritaron por la incómoda sensación de cosquilleo en sus estómagos, productos de las tres vueltas seguidas que casi los estampa contra el suelo del auto.

-Una más y me bajo—murmuró Ranma en el oído de su prometida, molesto, mientras ambos se recostaban en el asiento para evitarse tantos movimientos bruscos.

Eso funcionó, pues las siguientes vueltas y el viento que seguía entrando por la ventana no les afectaba de la misma y directa manera.

-Llegamos—anunció repentinamente el chofer, haciendo que al fin abrieron sus ojos y se sentaran. Cuando notaron que seguían abrazados y muy juntos, se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-¡Ya era hora!—exclamó repentinamente Akane, separándose renuente de Ranma para bajarse del coche.

El arista marcial quedó extrañado por ese comportamiento por parte de su prometida. No era anormal, pero… él quería tenerla en sus brazos. Era confortable. _Se siente muy bien sentir su cuerpo junto al mío._ Suspirando, Ranma pagó de mala gana al chofer no sin reclamarle su "delicada" manera de llevar pasajeros. Éste no dijo nada y lo esperó a que bajara del taxi.

Akane lo esperaba parada en la acera, tenía los brazos cruzados y trataba inútilmente de peinarse el cabello, todo esponjado por el intenso aire que se coló por la ventana. _Ranma no Baka, ¿Porqué me abraza de esa manera? ¿Es que no entiende que si lo hace jamás querré dejarlo? ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué sus brazos tienen que ser tan tentadores_?... detuvo sus pensamientos cuando el dueño de ellos descendió del auto y la miró intensamente.

El taxista sonrió de manera satisfactoria cuando miró a la parejita adentrarse al salón tímidamente agarrados de la mano. Sacó un radio de su bolsillo y aplanó el botón del comunicador.

-Misión cumplida—susurró. La suave voz le contestó: "Bien, ya puedes volver" Inmediatamente prendió al coche y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche, curiosamente, tras pasar una misteriosa luz blanca.

Ni Ranma ni Akane presenciaron eso, porque ellos estaban demasiado sonrojados y pensando en sus manos entrelazadas como para percatarse de lo que les rodeaba. En la pista de baile danzaban ya los esposos, que recién habían llegado, mirándose con un cariño impresionante y dando vueltas al compás de la música en una atmósfera mágica de amor puro.

Todos los observaban maravillados, Ranma quedó impresionado y apretó inconscientemente más su agarre hacia su prometida. Quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo ligeramente, aún así, las ansias le ganaron y dijo en voz baja:

-Quisiera que nuestra boda sea así—cuando se percató de lo que dijo, quiso retractarse, pero al ver la ilusionada mirada de Akane solo pudo sonrojarse más y sonreír tímidamente para desviar sus ojos.

Akane, por su parte, sentía que volaba de felicidad por eso. Y susurró bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara:

-A mí también.

Tras esas palabras no hubo ya necesidad de pedir permiso para un abrazo. Fue lento pero tierno. Aunque no se habían declarado abiertamente sus emociones, los sentimientos que escondieron esas simples oraciones eran demasiado claros como para dudar. Y eso los ponía felices.

Pero la necesidad de expresar sin límite el amor que se profesaban estaba ganando terreno. Pronto muchas parejas rodearon a los novios en bailes lentos y llenos de ternura; ellos mismos querían imitar esos delicados movimientos, miradas y besos en las mejillas. Pero ¿Cómo, si no se declaraban?

Desesperados, ansiados del amor mutuo, voltearon para mirarse fijamente. Los ojos de ella y los de él encerraban sólo dos palabras; la misma emoción nadaba en los mares de Ranma como caminaba sobre las lozas de tierra de Akane. ¡Y querían decirlo, sin limitaciones, abrir sus labios y pronunciar dos simples palabras! Maldito miedo que los paralizaba.

-¡Airén! ¿Poder bailar una pieza conmigo?—preguntó Shampoo, tranquila y nada escandalosa, pues había tomado en serio la amenaza de Akane y su propio honor le decía que no era decoroso arruinar bodas ajenas.

Ranma salió de sus cavilaciones cuando notó a la esbelta china sonreírle dulcemente. Detrás estaba Ukyo, pero su amiga tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Sí?—insitió.

-Anda Ranma—le animó Akane, comprendiendo que de seguro su prometido eso querría—Ve.

Quiso soltarse de su agarre, pero Ranma apretó más su mano para que no soltara y miró a Shampoo con firmeza pero a la vez delicadeza.

-Me encantaría Shampoo, pero ya se lo prometí a Akane y sabes que jamás rompo mis promesas—le habló de una manera que ninguna de las dos chicas pudo terminar de interpretar. La china murmuró un "está bien" antes de irse seguramente desconsolada.

-¿Conmigo?—repitió Akane, escandalizada y mirándolo con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. A lo que Ranma le sonrió con una confianza impresionante.

-Sí

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! Vamos Akane, sólo es un baile.

La jaló con suavidad y colocó su mano sobre la cadera de la chica. Ella estaba más roja que un tomate cuando tuvo que poner su propia mano sobre el fornido hombro de su prometido. Así, llegaron a la pista y comenzaron a moverse primero torpemente al son de la música. Después, daban giros con delicadeza y mientras más lenta se hacía la canción, más romance se sentía.

Akane solo miraba a Ranma, nada más. Nadie más le importaba en esos momentos. Con sus ojos puestos en el chico que tanto amaba, recordó las palabras de la buena decoradora y pensó en tomar la iniciativa. Se inclinó hacia él, cada vez más cerca. Pero Ranma se apartó para su sorpresa. Iba apena a decir algo cuando él le ganó:

-Primero, soy un tonto, de eso no hay duda—guardó un poco de silencio, acopiando valor para proseguir—Pero necesito ya decirte esto que he guardado por mucho tiempo. Ha sido el miedo y el orgullo lo que me ha impedido decírtelo ¡Pero no aguanto más!

-Ranma yo…

-¡Déjame acabar!—ella calló, extrañada y mirándolo sin dejar ninguno de los dos de moverse al son de la música.

Bajó la mirada unos segundos, que acaso se hicieron minutos. Empero, al levantarla, sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas contenidas y sentimientos encontrados en una revolución de ideas muy rápidas. La acercó más y estrechó en un abrazo donde ya no sabían dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el otro. En su oído, susurró:

-Te quiero… mucho.

Ante esas ansiadas palabras Akane soltó un llanto silencioso lleno de gratitud. Le entraron hartas ganas de gritar de alegría pero se contuvo. Separó su rostro del de Ranma y se le acercó de frente hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros.

-Y yo a ti baka—susurró.

Solo faltaban esas palabras.

Y entonces sus labios quedaron apresados en un beso tan tierno y a la vez apasionado, que dejó con la cara de tonto a los testigos morbosos y miradores de la parejita joven. Su corto, no muy largo, y tras el beso Akane recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido. Abrazados, siguieron meneándose al ritmo de la canción.

-Era hora—declaró Nabiki.

-¡Mi hijo!—exclamó Nodoka llorando de felicidad.

Soun y Genma yacían desmayados en el suelo. Sabrá el señor si por la alegría o la sorpresa. Y el público en general… bueno… con decir que Shampoo y Ukyo desaparecieron el resto de la velada es suficiente.

Pero todo desapareció para la pareja. Que seguía inmersa en un mundo perfecto, donde todo al fin era como debía ser.

* * *

><p>Pibliqué hace poco dos one-shots de Ranma por si les interesa leerlos:<p>

20 de enero que es un song-fic a mi parecer muy tierno y Con Ella que me salió curiosamente romántico. Los dos están en mi perfil ¡Pasen y vean, por favor!

Publicaré el epílogo muy pronto, se los prometo.

¡Chao!


	5. Epílogo: todo salió bien ¿No?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ESCRIBO PARA DIVERTIRME.

1375 hits.

3 alertas.

7 comentarios.

Así es como publico el epílogo de esta historia que tanto me he divertido en hacer y me ha animado a escribr un fic largo de Ranma 1/2. La idea ya la tengo en mente, pero sigo consolidándola para hacerla mejor. Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y más a las que han comentado.

Espero les guste este final a la historia. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

**Todo salió bien… ¿No?**

La música seguía inundando la pista de baile. Las parejas permanecían sin querer sentarse, disfrutando sus momentos juntos como nunca antes. Entre todos, una llamaba la atención. Era la primera vez que Ranma y Akane bailaban con todos sus sentimientos declarados y sin inhibiciones de ninguna índole. Cosa que los tenía muy felices.

Abrazados, muy juntos, se movían con gracia alrededor de la pista. Nadie se atrevía a pedir a Akane para bailar, tan íntima era la escena que parecería un sacrilegio. Kasumi y Tofú hablaban mientras iban a la mesa principal para sentarse a descansar.

-¿No crees que ya era hora de que esos tortolitos terminaran juntos?—preguntaba la reciente señora Tofú.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo cariño—dijo el novio, ahora esposo, mientras se sentaba al lado de su señora para mirar a la tierna parejita de enamorados.

El resto de la velada fue de lo más animada, pronto empezaron bailes más juveniles. En ningún momento Ranma y Akane se separaron, permanecieron juntos entre risas y alegres por que ¡Al fin! Habían podido dejar de lado su orgullo y confesarse sus emociones más secretas.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Estamos tan felices por ustedes!

-Disfruten su tiempo libre.

-Epa, tómense su tiempo, no queremos niños tan pronto.

-¡Rezaré porque siempre estén colmados de bendiciones!

Como esas, muchas otras frases resonaron cuando Kasumi y Tofú salieron del salón hacia la limosina para irse a su Luna de Miel. Los amigos más íntimos y familiares pudieron despedirse personalmente de los novios. Kasumi, en particular, se acercó a Akane a quien abrazo. La menor lloraba emocionada.

-¡Sé bastante feliz Kasumi!—dijo con una sonrisa.

Inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura murmuró en el oído de su hermana menor.

-Tú también Akane. Y mucho.

Ella comprendió lo que su hermana quiso decirle con eso. Le sonrió llorando aún más y Kasumi pronto se le unió mojando tenuemente sus mejillas.

-Te prometo que por mí haré de todo por serlo.

-Nada mejor me podrías prometer.

Se abrazaron nuevamente y Kasumi se fue, lista para emprender una nueva vida al lado de un hombre al que de verdad quería y con quien sabía que sería feliz. Desapareció a lo lejos la limosina y así el salón de eventos se fue vaciando de poco a poco.

Solo quedaban los Saotome y los Tendo. Nabiki se desplomó sobre una de las sillas y resopló.

-¡Al fin! Bueno, la boda salió bien. Y todo el estrés valió la pena.

-En eso tienes razón.—dijo Akane sentándose a su lado y mirándola, ofreciéndola una rebanada del pastel que sobró. Nabiki la aceptó y comiendo miraron alrededor.

-Tío Genma les hizo una mala jugada ¿verdad?—empezó su conversación.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! De hecho, creo que Ranma está algo ocupado con él ahora..—por más que buscaba la menor de los Tendo no encontraba ni a su prometido ni al progenitor de éste.

-Que por cierto, los vi muy juntos durante toda la fiesta—agregó con voz pícara—Que digo toda la fiesta ¡Desde que llegaron al salón! ¿Algo que deba saber, hermanita?

Akane se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó el rostro, escondiéndose de la mirada inquisidora de Nabiki y el chantaje que de seguro pronto vendría.

-N-no… al menos… no aún. Todo a su tiempo Nabiki.

-Como quieras, pero creo que toda Nerima se dio cuenta.

Akane intentó de verdad enfadarse, pero no podía hacerlo ¿Y qué si la ciudad sabía lo de ellos? Por primera vez le importó poco lo que pensaban los demás y se conformó con lo que ella misma sentía ahora: pura felicidad.

-¿Y papá?—preguntó tras un rato de silencio.

-Se fue a la casa.

-¿Y nos dejó solas?

-No, nos dejó con Nodoka y Genma.

-Ósea, solas.

-Sí.

Nodoka estaba también ausente. Ni de Ranma ni de Genma un rastro ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

-¿Y si nos vamos?—propuso después.

-Claro, cuando acabe mi pastel.

Llegaron al Dojo unos quince minutos después. Los Saotome en media hora más. Genma apareció todo magullado y con un ojo morado, Nodoka parecía curiosamente resignada y Ranma altivo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Papá y sus locas ideas—fue lo único que respondió.

Años después Akane descubriría que cuando Ranma le reclamó sobre el favor tan malo que le hizo al recoger el regalo, Genma ya había observado lo bien que se parecían llevar y tramaba plantearle a Soun Tendo el casarlos nuevamente. Ranma escuchó todo ese plan y tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre. No era que no deseara casarse con Akane, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que trataran tanto de controlar sus vidas.

Esa noche, ya entrada la madrugada y sin que nadie los viera, Ranma y Akane se dieron un tímido pero dulce beso de buenas noches, despidiéndose para irse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, con una sonrisa en sus labios producto de los hechos acontecidos ese día. Y ese era el inicio de una relación plena que los haría más felices de lo que nunca soñaron ser.

Bueno, ni Shampoo ni Ukyo se tomaron eso muy bien, pero terminaron aceptándolo después de mucho tiempo. Mousse agradeció bastante a Saotome que al fin Shampoo lo tomara en cuenta. Cuando Kodachi y Kuno volvieron de su viaje no lo tomaron nada bien, les costó pero consiguieron quitárselos de encima. Y en cuanto a Ryoga…

_Una semana después del evento:_

-¡Al fin encontré el salón!—dijo emocionado, mirando el salón como una aparición—Pero ¿dónde están las personas?

Curiosamente, P-Chan nunca volvió a aparecer por el Dojo.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>No podía faltar Ryoga ¿verdad?<p>

Bueno, de este fic me despido. Pero no del fandom Ranma.

nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
